


Angels

by DioBrandosMom



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Whats better than this? Just guys being doods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DioBrandosMom/pseuds/DioBrandosMom
Summary: Fanart: JUST BEING VERY ANGELIC AND SWEETGift for magicdragons!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Angels

[](https://ibb.co/m59NcdK)


End file.
